vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
March 2009
Spring Madness Ride Event Tuesday March 17th, through Thursday March 19th You have been waiting - Now The Spring Madness Ride Event is Almost Here!! Join us on St. Patrick's Day, March 17th, 3:00 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time), for the start of our very first Host Ride Event. This unbelievable Spring Madness Ride Event will last three days!! Tuesday March 17th through Thursday March 19th, starting each day at 3 P.M. Pacific Time (6:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Get ready for the most fun ride event ever, AND, win Spring ride pieces each time you ride! When the Spring Madness ride event starts, you will find six different color start rooms listed under HOST Rooms while the event is live. On Day 1, you will win the start piece for the color of the room you ride. On Day 2 you will win a left turn or right turn piece, depending on the color room you ride. On Day 3 you will win a straight piece. The best part is, you can ride as many times as you like and win a piece each time you ride! Spring ride pieces will go on sale at 4:00 PM Pacific Time (7:00 PM Eastern Time) on the first day of the event, so save those credits. Watch for more ride themes coming soon. Spring Madness Ride Encore For our UK players and others who are busy during the week, the Spring Ride Event will also be run on Saturday March 21st, and Sunday March 22nd when the game opens. On Saturday the prizes will be start pieces, and on Sunday two rooms will be turn pieces, and two rooms will be straight pieces. All pieces will be available during those two days, so no players will be left out of the fun! St. Patrick's Day! March, 2009. St. Patrick's Day Ball St. Patrick's Day is all about honoring the patron saint of Ireland and also celebrating everything Irish and everything Spring! To start off our St. Patrick's Day celebration, the ballroom on the second floor of the mansion house has been decorated especially for the occasion! There will be two St. Patrick's Day balls this weekend. The first will be held: Friday night March 13th from 5:00 PM to 7:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM to 10:00 PM Eastern Time). The second ball will be Saturday night March 14th from 5:00 PM to 7:00 PM Pacific Time (8:00 PM to 10:00 PM Eastern Time). So dress up in your dance clothes and show off your best dance moves in our celebration to begin welcoming in Spring at the St. Patrick's Day Ball! New St. Patrick's Day Items Also, coming this afternoon, check at the Gift Shoppe in Victorian Age to see some great new St. Patrick's Day items you can use to "green" up your rooms. St. Patrick's Day Pin Don't forget to log in on St. Patrick's Day Tuesday March 17th to pick up your St. Patrick's Day 2009 pin. When you do, you will want to hang around. There are some exciting St. Patrick's Day events happening that you won't want to miss! Something very, very special and LONG AWAITED is coming! Not Space Age, but something else we have all been waiting for! St. Patrick's Day Quest You will also not want to miss the St. Patrick's Day Quest! Host Teleporter Game! 4:00 P.M. Pacific Time (7:00 P.M. Eastern Time) Tuesday, March 24th, 2009 Fin and Harmony want to invite you to play a Brand New Teleporter Game! Look for Fin's Teleporter Game and Harmony's Teleporter Game on the HOST Room List. They will both run at the same time, 4:00 P.M. Pacific Time (7:00 P.M. Eastern Time) until 7:00 P.M. Pacific Time (10:00 P.M. Eastern Time). Feel free to wear your Mine Helmet! Spring Hair Styles! March 28th, 2009 Exciting new hair styles have just arrived in time for Spring! There are two new styles for the boys, and two new styles for the girls! The new hair styles will automatically appear in your closet in the Hair tab. Ride In The Park Sunday, March 29th, 2009 You have asked and we have heard you. This Sunday, March 29th, from 7:15 A.M. Pacific Time (10:15 A.M. Eastern Time, 3:15 P.M UK Time) through 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time (3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. UK Time), Host Fin and Host Harmony invite you to take a ride in the park. The start rooms will be on the HOST Room List. Prizes this Sunday only will be Pot of Gold, Luck of the Irish Magic and the Spring Ride Frog Pond. So if you missed them previously, this is your chance to get them. We hope you can join us. See you then! (For those in the UK, remember Daylight Savings Time starts this Sunday) New Maze Items March 31st, 2009. New maze pieces and Topiary creatures will be available Tuesday, March 31st, in both mazes.